


Mingled

by BlindBandit44



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love, Not really an AU, Sex, South Pole, Spirits, because I completely bs-ed this, but I don't know what I was thinking, spirit sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBandit44/pseuds/BlindBandit44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zuko can't handle how cold the nights are in the south pole, Katara takes him to see the spirits dance across the sky to re enter the spirit world, and Zuko can't believe how beautiful it is.</p><p>Originally this was going to follow LoK ideas about the spirit portals, but then the apparently kinky side of me took over. </p><p>FIRST CHAPTER is completely innocent, SECOND CHAPTER is porn, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeli39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeli39/gifts).



I wrap my blubbered seal blanket tighter around myself, curling into my legs, trying to use my own body heat for extra warmth. The bitter night cold seeps through the five or so layers I already have on, and all be damned if I freeze to death in this shabby igloo.

I hear Katara mumble something in her sleep, turning over to face the wall opposite of me. I let out a defeated breath. Knowing there is no way I can sleep like this. Keeping the blanket securely wrapped around my torso, I sit up and grab the stick lying beside the fire and lazily poke at the burning embers. It needs another log or two, so I grumpily stand up, which is much harder with numb feet than it really ought to be, and grab a couple from the corner. 

Once the logs are on the pathetic attempt at a fire, I give it a little juice, making the logs catch fire right away in hopes of warming up the chilly igloo a little quicker. 

“What‘re you doin’?” Katara slurs, voice heavy with sleep. She turns back towards me, her face illuminated by the fire.

“It’s so cold in here, how are you even sleeping?” I ask, my voice sounding much sulkier than I intended. But Katara only laughs. The sweet melody filling the small space between us. Helping light up the room better than any fire.

“Zuko, don’t be such a baby. We’re in the south pole, what did you really expect?” She teases, giving me that smile that makes my knees tremble.

“The feeling in my toes to stay?” I snarkily reply, wiggling my sock clad feet her way, making us both erupt in a fit of laughter. 

Katara takes the opportunity to grab her blanket and walk over towards me. She sits down, wrapping her arms, and warm blanket, around me. “Its a beautiful night, we could sneak off for a bit. Try to get the feeling back in your feet.” She kisses lightly on my neck, I can feel the smile on her lips. I take the opportunity to bow my head and steal a quick kiss from that lovely mouth.

“Sounds like fun.” I whisper against her lips, breaking the kiss to look into those sparkling blue eyes.

Katara answers with a smile, pushing me playfully as she stands up, throwing her blanket back to her side of the fire. I stand up, slightly less gracefully than her, but never the less find my place by her side, quickly putting on my boots, taking her hand, and walking out the door. 

We quietly tip-toe past the other igloos, still hand in hand, making our way out the front gate and into the open snow filled planes. 

“You know, you’re visiting at the best time. The solstice is in a couple days, the spirits are everywhere. We can go see them walking the night sky.” Kataras smile is so genuine and infectious, I couldn’t have stopped smiling back if my life depended on it. 

“Is it far from here? Can we visit tonight?”

Katara responds by gently squeezing my hand, giving me a sweet smile, and pulling me towards what seems like deeper into the middle of no where. For a solid ten minutes, we walk in companionable silence, hand in hand, listening to the sound of our own breath, watching it mingle together in the cold, crisp night air, dancing up to the star filled sky before dissipating entirely. 

“There.” Katara whispers, breaking the silence, pointing in the distance.

The sight stops me in my tracks, my breath caught in my throat. The millions upon millions of lights are more beautiful and colorful than anything I’ve ever seen before. Katara drags me along, just a little further, as my eyes are locked on the utterly dazzling display of color. And then, almost suddenly, we’re both surrounded by the moving lights, dancing around the two of us, all heading in the same direction.

“They do this every year.” Katara tells me. “They’re headed to the spirit world. This, and a similar portal in the north pole, are the only areas where the human and spirit worlds can combine. Its beautiful.” 

I can’t even speak, the sensations are so overwhelming. But Katara understands. We stand, shoulder to shoulder, watching the performance around us. In our own world full of beauty and grace. The feeling low in my gut is so powerful, I want to share it. I want Katara to understand how this feels. I look down, seeing the same awe in her eyes, the same amazement spread across her face. I lower my head down, and capture her lips with my own.

We start off sweet. But I deepen the kiss, wanting nothing more than to show her all that I’m feeling. I want her to know how wonderful all this is. We explore each others mouths, and I place my left hand gently on her cheek, lightly circling my thumb over her soft skin. I place my right and on her hip, bringing her body against mine. Her hands snake their way into my hair, begging me to deepen the kiss even more.

The beautiful lights surrounding us seem to feel what we’re feeling. They dance and sing around Katara and me, creating our own bubble of hot sensation. Its like our spirits, and the spirits around us have mingled together to enhance every pleasure and emotion that's been poured into this one simple kiss, warming the very being of our hearts.

And, its by far the greatest kiss of my life, by far the most intimate and innocent. Creating a feeling of love and understanding. We can both feel it, I know. Our kiss says that, says more than we could ever express with any amount of words.

When lack of air finally tears us apart, I place my forehead on Kataras, our heavy breath combining, mingling, and eventually rising to join the dancing lights around us. “Thank you.” I say, my voice rough.

“For what?” Katara asks, placing a gentle kiss to my lips, than looking into my eyes.

“For everything. You’re my everything. I’m not good with words. But you felt it too, didn’t you? That kiss. I love you, Katara.” I offer the words. The words both of us have been skipping and hopping around for weeks now. And Katara smiles. The prettiest smile I’ve ever seen.

“I love you too.” She whispers, her eyes full of emotion. Full of meaning. 

My heart soars. I can’t even begin to describe how I feel. How complete my heart is. How much I care. 

So, I kiss her again, filling our spirits with the elixir of promised love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a (not so) serious problem of only writing male slash, so please excuse my sorry attempt at straight smut. It's my first time writing it, so I hope its not a complete disaster!

The kiss started off as a continuation of the first. With all the hope and love between us. But soon, I feel the need for more low in my abdomen. Pushing its way up, desperation poisoning the feeling of innocence and lust dominating over the promise of love. I tilt my head, ever so slightly, taking what I can out of the kiss.

“Zuko.” Katara mumbles against my lips. “I-I need more.” She tells me, pulling me impossibly closer. “I need you.” I groan into her mouth, tightening my grip on her slender hips. I don’t even hesitate, all but forgetting the once bitter cold, the feeling replaced by icy-hot passion. 

“Hm.” I hum softly into her mouth. “Too many clothes.” I tug gently at her jacket, hinting at what we need. 

And Katara simply nods in response, pulling away to take off her clothing. I quickly follow suit, never taking my eyes off her, soaking in every ounce I can get. And it’s like the spirits have entered us. Even once we’re both naked, instantly wrapped back in each others arms, there’s no hint of cold, or wind. Even the snow beneath my feet might as well be grass.

However, I only get about a second and a half to realize I really should be cold before the lust and desperation returns. It’s the first time Katara and I have seen each other fully naked. The first time we have had the chance to enjoy each others bodies and show each other the love we share. I feel Kataras delicate fingers tracing along my back as her mouth kisses lightly along my jaw. I grab her soft hips, bringing her impossibly closer to me, then trail my hands up to her breasts, teasing her nipples and quickly rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

“So sensitive.” I say into Kataras ear, smiling into her perfect skin. 

Katara counteracts with a pinch to my left butt cheek and a nip to my ear lobe, giving her a yelp from me in response. “Oh, you’re sensitive too?” She teases.

“Cheap shot, two can play that game.” And before she can say anything, I’ve dropped us both to the icy ground so I’m on top, and capturing her lips once again, distracting her. I explore her mouth with my tongue, not leaving any space untouched.

I snake my hand down Kataras abdomen, running my fingers feather light over her stomach, not stopping until I feel the soft tuft of hair. I slip two fingers into her entrance, feeling her warmth and wetness. As I thrust my fingers in and out, Katara greedily trails her feather light fingers down to my half hard cock, easily stroking me to full hardness. Not that it takes more than a few strokes, I’m so ready for this. And soon Katara is moaning my name under me. 

“Oh.” I say, letting out a shaky breath. Knowing I’ve never wanted something so bad. “A-are you ready? Is this what you want?” I ask, suddenly nervous that she can back out.

“Yes. Yes, Zuko. Please.” Katara begs, holding each ‘s’ a little longer than necessary and letting go of my cock, and instead placing her hands in my hair and tugging lightly. 

I nod, unable to speak, and back up just enough to line myself up with her, then slowly slid into place. Taking my time, letting Katara get used to the feeling of being filled up. But all too soon, but not nearly quickly enough, I’m buried inside. “You’re so tight.” I grunt, lowering my weight onto one hand near Kataras head. I use my other hand to place lightly on her hip, and bring my face down to her ear. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Katara whispers, and then I’m pulling out, only a touch faster than I pushed in. When I thrust into her for the first time, its spectacular. The lights around us have found their way in between us, all around our too-hot bodies, filling our spirits with nothing but passion and ecstasy. We find a rhythm together, making love in the millions of lights around us, feeling nothing but true emotion and love.

There is no way we can last. Not with so much stimulation and raw feelings. Both of us are quivering, totally at the mercy of the thousands of spirits spending their time with us. My thrusting becomes uneven in a matter of minutes, and Katara is anxiously scratching and running her nails down my sweat covered back.

Before long we’re moaning and panting each others names. Fingers clutching skin, knuckles going white. I kiss Katara once on her collar bone before thrusting deep inside, and coming with her name flying off my lips. My name dancing off of hers, and together our breath joins the wonderful lights above. And we collapsed together in a messy, but happy pile. Stroking and lazily kissing each other while the spirits above perform for just the two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or criticisms! I would love to hear from you!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will contain smut!


End file.
